Nameless
Origin The Nameless was the worst of both sidhe courts. It was the result of the last great spell the two courts cooperated on. In it was secured every magic they had stripped themselves of that was too hungry, too awful, to allow them to live in a new country. They sacrificed willingly some of what they were to maintain themselves in a new homeland. Some said the creation of the Nameless was what had caused their powers to start fading, but that was not true, as their powers had been fading for centuries. The Nameless was the necessary evil created to avoid turning the US into another sidhe battle ground. It had been bound without testing it, full of magics that even the Unseelie no longer tolerated. History Unbinding the Nameless When the Nameless was set loose in A Caress of Twilight, Taranis told Andais that the Seelie had no part in its creation, pretending that the Golden Throng had no darkness. They, of course, had contributed equally to its creation, and in fact, it had been Taranis who had freed the creature and gave it orders to kill Maeve Reed. Andais said that if the Nameless had merely been set free, instead of sent after Maeve, it would have ravaged the entire country-side where it had been originally bound. When at last Meredith and her people confronted the Nameless, it became visible when its glamour collapsed, staggering all the fey in the area with its magical backwash and drove two human policemen instantly mad. Physically there were tentacles, and eyes, and arms, and mouths, and teeth, too many of each. Its shape constantly changed, Meredith called it a shambling mountain of horror. Releasing the Wild Magic Between the use of metal and magics, the thing exploded,'' "as if every last ounce of blood in that vast shape had burst forth at one time...The air became blood...." With the Nameless's undoing, wild magic swept the combatants; all of the fey in the area were floating, wild magic was everywhere and it was taking form, entering, and empowering the fey. Phantom trees vanished into Nicca, Sage was covered with a flowering vine, dead men marched into Rhys, Frost was covered in snow, and Doyle was obscured in something black and serpentine. "''I think the others were regaining what they'd given up to the Nameless, but neither Galen nor I had given anything to it. I thought it would pass us by because of that, but it turned out I was wrong. Wild magic had been freed, and it wanted to be somewhere in someone again." ''A great white avian-shaped creature smashed into Meredith (and potentially Galen as he was floating just out of reach of Merry and they were both rendered unconscious by the experience). Re-Binding the Remnants of the Nameless The Nameless, although weakened, could not be killed and had to be bound. Merry indicated that it was always meant to be bound and had it not, it could have healed and continued roaming free. Since it was bound to the soil, water, and air of Maeve's estate, Merry called it the Nameless's "burial place" but clarified that was not an exact term. The Nameless was ''"both buried on her land and not buried in any land. Nameless was trapped in a place betwixt and between.". Similar Magic "It was a wild night, and there was wild magic to be had from it, if you could ken to it. Earth magic can be ripped from the world by someone powerful enough to do it, but the Earth is a stubborn thing and resents being used. You always pay for force against the elements. But on some nights, or even days, the Earth offers herself up like a woman willing her lover to come to her arms. I accepted her invitation." ~ Merry Gentry in A Kiss of ShadowsCategory:Magic